


Harbinger

by RidetheRain



Series: Balancing Act [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Faron!Link, First Meeting, Gen, Master Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidetheRain/pseuds/RidetheRain
Summary: King Rhoam meets the boy who pulled the Master Sword for the first time.
Series: Balancing Act [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Harbinger

King Rhoam's council meetings always ran long. It didn't bother him until his daughter began joining the sessions. Her daily prayers required the council to observe a later start than before her attendance, which meant that the talking usually made them all late for lunch. Empty stomachs made for angry courtiers, and angry courtiers made for an unhappy King.

Zelda was interested in the council meetings, of course. Each speaker received her undivided attention and was temporarily the subject of her immense curiosity. No topic of discussion allayed her enthusiasm or dulled her focus. A bridge repair was as interesting as a trade deal was as interesting as a peasant uprising.

She was a sight to behold the first time Hettlon attempted to manipulate her. Rhoam could only sit in his chair, proud as a peacock, watching Zelda ask question after ruthless question until Hettlon was quiet and meek. Red-faced and exhilarated, Zelda turned to Rhoam to demand why the Sheikah needed to be involved with a dye transaction between the Hateno township and Gerudo nation. Her indignant confusion resulted in an un-princess-like clipped tone.

"They don't. Hettlon answered all your questions correctly. He was trying to trick you." Rhoam did not bother to make his tone critical. Hettlon kept his head bent to the floor.

"Oh! Yes... that makes much more sense," Zelda said, somewhat taken aback, "Perhaps, we should move on to the next agenda item."

Papers rustled, and chairs creaked as the council members stirred in not-quite disagreement. This meeting was supposed to be over an hour ago, and now it was lunchtime. Zelda seemed oblivious to the discontent in the air. She would need to learn to read the room.

"Yes," Rhoam said, "The next item is recognizing new castle staff. I think we can adjourn the larger council for these introductions."

There was a pause and a slow shuffling as the council pretended they weren't eager to leave immediately. The men filtered out of the room until the King and Princess were alone at the table. The room seemed much larger without the council dominating the space. Two thrones sat on a dais behind the council chamber, and a smaller gilt chair sat just behind for Zelda to use. It wasn't quite a petitioning hall, but it sufficed for the handful of notable appointments on the docket for the day. Rhoam took his seat and motioned for the first person to approach.

A young Sheikah trotted forward and nearly threw himself to the floor in supplication.

"Shant of Kakariko Village. Appointed to the position of Court Poet."

Zelda leaned forward in her chair and spoke. "Rise, Shant! I loved Master Agel's poetry while he maintained this position. I am excited about your work here at court. Do you write poetry the same as Master Agel?"

Shant had long white forelocks that bounced cheerfully when he looked up at the Princess. "I do not, your highness," his voice was warm and gave away his smile moments before it graced his face. "But, I would be willing to learn for your sake. I am a musician, primarily. My notes are far superior to my lyric."

"We are happy to have you here, Shant of Kakariko," Rhoam's stomach grumbled quietly. "We will await your first performance eagerly."

Shant gave a deep, flourishing bow to the King, turned on his heel, and flounced out of the room.

Next, a wheat-haired Hylian walked forward escorted by a royal guardsman. He knelt quietly at their feet with his back straight and his head bowed. A dark blanket covered his shoulders, and a traveling pack was slung over his shoulder.

"I know him!" Zelda whispered furiously to Rhoam, "He is the soldier, the longbowman at the Sheikah demonstration."

Rhoam frowned. This boy was supposed to be dead. After the most recent guardian demonstration's disastrous events, Rhoam banned Zelda from working on the large guardians, and this boy was banished to the Lost Woods to die attempting to pull the Master Sword. A thought occurred to Rhoam; he squinted his eyes at the blanket covering the boy's back. It was clearly hiding a sword and bow. That would be the reason for the armed guard accompanying him.

"Sir Link of Faron. Longbowman of Hateno Garrison."

"Welcome, Sir Link," Rhoam said with rising hope and dread. "You have come from the road, I see. Remove your cover."

He didn't hesitate for even a moment. The blanket was efficiently pulled from his shoulders, folded neatly, and tucked into his pack. The brilliant violet hilt of the Master Sword peaking over his shoulder drew every eye in the room.

"You are welcome to the comforts of my castle, Harbinger. You are relieved of your post in Hateno Garrison. I assign you to the Royal Guard to be stationed here until further notice."

Rhoam did not wait for the knight to rise or react to his words. The remaining staff appointments would have to wait. He grabbed Zelda's forearm and dragged her through a doorway and into an office for the council secretary.

"I want that boy in front of me again in three minutes." Rhoam snapped to the man. "Get out."

The secretary ran from the room.

"This puts a timeline in place, Zelda." His voice was cold as ice. He shook her arms to punctuate each sentence. "Your lack of progress has been disturbing. Now that Ganon's coming is inevitable, you will cease any activity not related to the impending return of the Calamity. You will devote yourself entirely to the Goddess. You will read our histories, visit our sacred sites, perform the duties of a priestess. You will gain the Goddess's favor and earn her sealing power."

Rhoam's voice never wavered. Fear stole his compassion for his daughter. She shook like a leaf beneath his grip and blinked away betrayed tears. They stared at each other for several minutes in complete silence. A knock came at the door, and they both turned to look. Rhoam released his hold on Zelda.

The secretary let Sir Link through the door, then stepped out and snapped the door shut smartly. Sir Link fell to his knee again and bent his head to the floor.

"Sir Link," Rhoam said in the same ice-cold voice, "Please be acquainted with my daughter, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. She will be your partner in the sealing of Calamity Ganon if she succeeds in earning the favor of the Goddess before it is too late."

Zelda refused to look at the man. She had been excited to see the brave knight who saved her and had earned the trust of the little scouting guardian until the Sword appeared. With that one action, the knight had stolen her carefree life, her studies in statecraft, and her father's tenuous love.

"Your Highness," Link spoke softly with a slight Faronian accent, "I am your servant."

Zelda felt her fear and sadness percolate into anger until her composure popped. She inhaled sharply before muttering an excuse about afternoon prayers and sweeping from the room.


End file.
